Sinful Addiction
by neversayspeaknow
Summary: Declan and Fiona, that's how it's always been. That's how she intends to keep it, but will this addiction take them too far? After all, Declan is all Fiona has.
1. Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, this is purely fiction. Read at your own risk.**

**Sinful Addiction**

"Knock Knock!" Declan looked up from his small book at the sound coming from the door, he knew who it was. No one could ever make the words 'knock knock' sound appealing, but of course his other half found a way.

"Who's there?" He smiled, a sly teasing smile. He knew that on the other side of the door Fiona was smiling too.

"Come on Dec, it's cold out here!" She giggled while hugging herself tight, it was the only way to keep her body warm. Perhaps rethinking her sleeping wardrobe might be a good idea, then again Declan's long t-shirts were very comfy to sleep in. The door opened and Declan let his twin sister in, she immediately jumped on his bed while he locked the door behind them. "What are we reading tonight?" She asked curiously while looking at the book on his hand.

"Garbage." He took notice of the shirt he was wearing, finally realizing why there were empty hangers in his closet. "Nice shirt." He complimented sarcastically.

"Brings out my eyes, doesn't it?" She grinned with no trace of guiltiness from borrowing her brother's clothes.

"Mine too." He walked to the bed, putting his novel down on the night stand before turning off the light. "Will you be staying tonight?" The bed looked too big with just Fiona in it, he took a seat next to her pulling the covers over their feet.

"Perhaps, I was hoping you'd tell me a bedtime story." She snuggled close to him, finally feeling warmth in her body.

"Fi, you can't keep doing this." He sighed while intertwining his fingers in her loose curls, her hair was soft and he enjoyed getting lost in it most nights. Tonight was different though, somehow Declan had come to realize that this was not normal anymore. They weren't kids, and late night snuggle session's with your sibling was frowned upon at this age.

"I hate my room, it's too big and I'm too alone in it. You know that." Yes, he knew that very well but coming to him every night was not the answer, it wasn't right. He laid down, pulling her next to him. She wouldn't have it any other way, of course. Their bodies fit together perfect, she laid her head on his chest and he held her waist tightly. Declan knew the routine, he would tell Fiona various foreign tales, some he would make up on the spot but she didn't care. All she wanted was to hear his voice in order to drift of to sleep peacefully, all she wanted was her brother. "I love you, Dec."

"Ditto." He smiled into her hair, imagining how this response might have turned her peaceful lips into a small smirk. This is how it was, and how it was always going to be Declan and Fiona. Fiona and Declan. That's how she wanted it, and everything Fiona wanted, she got.


	2. Something new

Fiona jumped up, nearly falling down the bed when Declan's alarm rang, she would have ignored it like always, but it was unusually loud. Finally realizing that she was alone in the big bed she sat up and looked around the quiet room. Her light eyes scanned her surroundings but failed to find any trace of her missing brother.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Declan's voice made her jump, not because she was scared, but because waking up without him was new to her. She didn't like it.

"Not so good actually." The pout on her face was too familiar to him, it wasn't her upset look but more of her 'I'm mad at you and you must please me now look'. Fiona had a million faces, and no one knew them better than her twin brother. "Where did you run off to so early?" She lifted herself up from his comfortable bed, already missing the smell of his sheets.

"Getting ready for school, obviously. And you my dear sister are going to be late." Fiona didn't bother to reply to his comment, Declan was being weird and it was all just annoying to her. After getting dressed for school and grabbing a green apple she was ready. The expensive car was waiting for her in the driveway and inside Declan was impatiently tapping his foot. The drive to school was quiet, he felt too distant and this was beyond worrying her now. Who was she supposed to eat lunch with at school If not Declan? And how awkward is it going to be in the hallway, their lockers were side by side. Fiona sighed as she passed up her Algebra exam and took a look at the clock. Her phone was vibrating inside her purse, she pulled it out after making sure that the teacher was occupied with other things. Text message from Declan, "I'll be in Drama Club during lunch, sorry!" She rolled her eyes putting the phone inside her purse again.

Fiona was tapping away on her laptop, she looked at her watch one more time. It was already nine-thirty and no sign of Declan getting home. For the first time in her life she spent lunch in school inside a bathroom stall, alone. She came home alone, and there was nothing in this world that the dark hair girl despised more than being lonely. What was the point of having a twin brother If he's not always going to be around?

"Hello gorgeous." The soft whisper in her ear gave her slight goosebumps, she turned around to be face to face with Declan. "Typing away your life, aren't you?" he smiled and threw his bag on the floor.

"Where have you been?" She tried keeping her cool, trying not to sound upset. This seemed impossible, it wasn't fair that she had to spend such a miserable day by herself and Declan was out doing whatever he pleased.

"Drama club." He answered indifferently.

"So late?"

"Yeah, we got really...well, dramatic you see." He wanted to laugh, but the angry look on his sister's face told Declan that it would be a very bad idea to do so.

"Didn't know drama club smelled like Paris Hilton. What high class skank was it this time?"

"Fiona..." He started but was soon silenced by his sister's lips on his own. His eyes were wide with surprise at first, but soon after he gave into the kiss opening his mouth slightly and letting Fiona's tongue enter his mouth. She wrapped both of her arms around Declan's neck and turned her body towards his. She massaged his tongue with hers, her eyes closing as she kissed him, Declan, her twin brother.


	3. And again

Declan held the small book on his hand, he was looking at it intently but there was no way he was able to focus on reading. Fiona had taken over his mind and there was not way to get her out. He thought about her soft lips, how they were perfect against his, her warm cheek pressed on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist, he- "Enough." he whispered to himself. "She's your sister" he didn't know wether to smile or frown at this fact. A soft knock on the door made Declan jump in his seat, quickly snapping him out of deep thought.

"Dec..." said the soft voice on the other side. "Dec, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I had a glass of champagne earlier, and I really don't know. I'm extremely sorry." He heard her choke on her words a bit, there were a few sobs coming from the other side of the bedroom door. His angel was crying. Declan stood up and without hesitation opened his door and pulled his twin sister into a hug. She was sobbing on hi shoulder and this made the older boy feel helpless.

"I love you Fi" he whispered in her ear. "I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm the one who should be apologizing. Not you." he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Please don't leave me. I'm all messed up, and you're all I have" she finally broke their embrace in order to get a better look at her brother's face.

"Fiona, I can't be."

"Why not? I want you to be my everything. I don't need anyone else Declan. I really don't" she was looking up at him still, holding her gaze firmly on his face, not wanting to miss any expression he had to give.

"Fiona, you're amazing. You just need to show people and they'll love you. Just like I do." He gave her a small smile for reassurance.

"No. No one can love me like you Dec. No one" without hesitation her lips were on his again. Declan didn't fight it, he was fully aware that his sister was having her way with his mouth, but he didn't care. He gave in, he wanted this just as much as she did. Possibly even more. Declan picked her up, allowing her legs to wrap perfectly around his waist. Their lips were lost on one another, they were both ignoring their need for air. Fiona's hands were lost in Declan's hair, tousling it to perfection. He pressed her back against the wall, making sure she was secure and there was not way to escape his hold on her. Declan freed his had from her waist, lifting them up to her face. He softly traced the outline of her jaw with his index finger, he was admiring every inch of her astonishing beauty. Their lips met again as he moved in closer.

"I love you Fi" he whispered between kisses. She had no time to respond, his lips wouldn't bear the separation. All she was able to mumble was a small 'me too'. Declan made his way to the bed, laying his body carefully on top of hers. He was kissing Fiona's neck, gently sucking on a few spots. She was lowly moaning, nothing felt better than Declan's touch. As he found his way inside her shirt and shortly her bra, Fiona was arching her body with pleasure. He left a trail of kisses from her neck down to her chest, his hands were about to unbutton her blouse when a small knock on the door made the two siblings freeze.

"Declan, darling are you in there?" His mother spoke from the other side.


	4. Caught

Mrs. Coyne waited for a response, nothing. Declan looked down at his sister, her wide eyed expression reflected his own.

"Mom, yeah...I'm here" he managed to let out without making a move.

"I've called your cell a hundred times, where's Fiona?" he heard the annoyance on his mother's tone. She was not going to tolerate this conversation through closed doors. He got up and quickly made his way to the bedroom door, opening it.

"She's in here mom" he smiled, motioning for her to walk inside his room.

"Oh, I didn't wake her with all this noise?" Mrs. Coyne smiled at the small frame of her daughter.

"No mom. She's been sleeping for quite a while now, I was just reading" Declan ran his fingers through his hair and faked a smiled for his mother.

"Good boy Dec. Thanks for looking after her" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way down the stairs. He was able to catch his breath after seeing her disappear.

"She's gone Fi" he said after closing and locking the door. Fiona let out a sigh, she too was holding her breath all this time.

"Declan" she started , only to be interrupted by her brother.

"You have to go" he was focusing his eyes on the bed behind her, looking at his other half's upset face was something Declan never wanted to do.

"Why?" She questioned, getting angry.

"Because this is wrong. We are wrong Fiona."

"No!" She shouted. His eyes widened in fear of their mother returning, then what excuse was he going to use? "We're not wrong Declan!" her volume kept rising.

"Stop it Fi, mom is going to hear you" his voice was calm and collected, showing her what a nervous reck he was at the moment was not going to help the situation. Fiona finally broke down, letting go of all the tears she had been holding in all these years. Tears from watching her brother bring home girls every night, not being able to complain about it. Tears from the physical abuse she received from Bobby, tears from her complete dependence on alcohol. Tears from Declan's rejection. "Fi, this was a mistake. It meant nothing, and it will never happen again. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. I really am." Declan was avoiding any eye contact, he saw a few tears fall from Fiona's cheeks but he knew better than to wipe them away, it would only make things harder. "Fi, you're my sister and I will always love you. This is wrong, I can't love you this way." Fiona wiped the tears from her eyes, she was avoiding his as well.

"Fine, have it your way. Like always" she stood up leaving him behind with nothing but regret.


End file.
